pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Major bug
This article lists detected bugs, flaws, in-game typos, etc. Bugs Bugs are unexpected behaviors that are very probably unexpected by the game’s author himself. Java division issue ; Problem Being a tier-5 melee weapon, Battle axe +0 has a base max damage of 30}} which, divided by 1.2}}, should give a theoretical effective max of 25}}, hence an average damage of 15}}. However Java division by a leads to rounding issues: > OK System.out.println(300 / 12F); // gives 25.0 > OK System.out.println(30 / 1.2F); // gives 24.999998 > NOK System.out.println((int) (30 / 1.2F)); // gives 24 > NOK}} Consequently the Battle axe +0 has a max damage of 24 instead of 25, hence an average damage of 14.5 (displayed as 14) instead of 15. With 1.2}}, this issue will appear for tiers 2, 5, 8, etc. (3ℕ+2). So, currently, the Battle axe is the only weapon affected by this bug. ; Proposed correction Replacing } by } (for 1.2}}, correcting value is enough until tier-173 but not for tier-176 and following). Hunger counter ; Problem As seems to be called as soon as the Hero is created, the hunger counter is incremented by 10 before doing a single step (consequently, a Warrior or a Mage will be hungry 210 turns after his creation and starving after 290 turns). ; Proposed correction Setting to at instantiation should solve the issue, as does not seem to be re-instantiated at resurrection. Dropping a stack of items in a Well of Transmutation ; Problem When dropping a stack of items into a Well of Transmutation (mandatory for potions that cannot be thrown without breaking), only 1 item is changed (expected behavior) whole the remaining items are lost (unexpected behavior). ; Proposed correction Replacing null) { heap.replace(oldItem, newItem); heap.sprite.image(heap.image());}} by something like null) { if (oldItem.quantity() > 1) { // TODO quantity--; oldItem.removeOne(); heap.drop(newItem); } else { heap.replace(oldItem, newItem); heap.sprite.image(heap.image()); }}} Warlock perk The Warlock description says: There is however three bugs concerning it. Max level limitation ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it does not work when the level of the Warlock is above the max level limit of the enemy. The enemy still have a consumable soul even when the Warlock is high level, thus wound healing and hunger satisfaction should still work. Potion of Experience ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed in the method, it works when the Warlock drinks a Potion of Experience. The potion does not have a consumable soul, thus the perk should not work in this case. Full health bar ; Problem As the Warlock perk is performed only if some HP are gained ( HeroSubClass.WARLOCK && HP < HT)}}), hunger is not satisfied if the health bar is already full the the soul of the enemy is consumed. As hunger is independent from health, it should still be satisfied even if the health bar is already full. Ring of Resistance ; Problem When upgrading the Ring of Resistance from +4 to +5, the resistance to Lightning trap’s electricity (acquired at +4) disappears. ; Proposed correction Replacing (HashSet>) LEVEL3.clone();}} by (HashSet>) LEVEL4.clone();}} Flammable tiles When striking an enemy with a weapon that applies a burning effect (done with incendiary darts of a freerunner rogue), if the enemy is on or moves on to flammable terrain, it does not ignite immediately. If you leave the level and return, however, the tiles burst into flames upon entering the affected floor. Any tiles subjected to flame afterwards also act appropriately. Flaws Flaws are unexpected behaviors from the player’s point of view, but that may perhaps be intended by the game’s author. Generation of armors and weapons for Warriors When generating armors and weapons, the Generator generates 2 armors/weapons and chooses the one which required strength is the closer to , which is normally the strength of the Hero (if no Potion of Strength was thrown and if the current depth is totally explored), if he’s Mage or Rogue. But for a Warrior, it does not match his actual strength, the additive constant should be 11 for this class Plants Walking on plants When a seed is planted, the tile is not marked as “avoid”, thus the Hero walks on it if it’s in the shortest path. Plants’ descriptions When examining a tile having grown a plant, there is no description of the plant. Enemies behind hidden doors When there is an enemy behind a hidden door and the player clicks “search”, the enemy gets 2 or 3 free hits depending on their speed. This is because the “search” action uses up multiple turns and the door appears on the first of these turns. A fix of this would be if the secret door appeared on the last turn in the search sequence, so that the enemy won’t get any hits. Becoming Berserker while being badly hurt If the Hero becomes a Berserker while his HP is already below the Fury trigger level, he does not become furious until he loses some HP. Scrolls on fire traps spawning possibility Items (including scrolls) can be spawned on the top of traps. If the trap is the fire trap and player tries to take scroll from it the trap will be activated and the scroll will burn. In-game typos Some in-game typos are referenced in the wiki with the template, currently . Capitalization Category:Pixel Dungeon